Odd x Ulrich
by XxDeepestxDarkxX
Summary: It's a story about after they save William from X.a.n.a. and it's around Ulrich's birthday and things happen... read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Odd woke up, late as usual it was saturday so being late for breakfast didn't matter. He remembered how special this particular saturday was and shot out of bed. He changed clothes so finish it took him a minute to register that Ulrich wasn't asleep in his bed. Odd grabbed his cell phone off the desk in his dorm and punched in the third speed dial. It took a few rings, but Jeremy finally picked up. "Hello, Odd." Jeremy greeted. "Yeah, hey.. Have you seen Ulrich?" Odd asked. "Yeah, he's with Aelita she's keeping him busy while we set everything up." Jeremy explained. "Do you guys need help down there?" Odd asked knowing he had no time to help them just yet. "Nope, we're handling it quite well. Did you even get Ulrich's present yet?" Jeremy inquired. "I was gonna get it now. Call if you need me." Odd said before hanging up. Odd dashed out of his dorm room and headed for the principal's office.

When Odd arrived at the principals office Jim was sitting there waiting, Odd walked quietly to the secretary and asked to see the principal. "Della Robbia, what are you doing here on a saturday? In trouble no doubt." Jim glotted. "On the contrary Jim, he has been an excellent student the last four months." the schools principal chimed in as he walked up to Odd. "Sufficient grades, he even helped in the cafeteria. No trouble at all." He said. "Thanks, sir." Odd said with a teasing smile at Jim. The principal handed Odd red slips that caught Jim's attention. "Are you giving him night passes?" Jim asked bemused by the action. "Yes, he's earned them." the principal said as he shot Jim a look. "Keep this pace up and you'll get night passes every month." he said to Odd with a pleasant smile. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind sir." Odd said as he ran out of the room. He ran all the way to the manhole in the park. He shoved the passes in his pocket and texted Jeremy. -Jeremy, I got them, call Aelita. Odd. it read.

Ulrich was getting impatient, it was his birthday and his friends had guilted him into following Aelita everywhere. They had just left the library and Aelita seemed to be wondering where to go next. "Are we almost done?" Ulrich let out with a sigh. "Sorry, Ulrich. I know you want to see everyone and I'm keeping you." Aelita said in an attempt to keep him talking while she came up with a new reason to stall. "No, I'm sorry. I just want to kick back on my birthday, ya know?" Ulrich said apologetically. Suddenly Aelita's phone rang and broke the conversation. "Hello, Jeremy?" She said as she answered the phone. "We're all ready for you guys." Jeremy said. "Be right there." Aelita said as she hung up. "I know what will cheer you up." Aelita said with a giggle as she pulled Ulrich in the direction of the factory.

Ulrich and Aelita reached the factory and swung down the chain. "Woah." Ulrich said as he landed and saw all the party stuff. "Surprise!" Everyone yelled as they came out of the shadows. Ulrich laughed a little. "Thanks guys, you didn't have to do all this for me." Ulrich said with a smile. "Well, we just decorated Odd did everything else." William said. "You wouldn't believe it he even worked in the cafeteria, Odd in a hair net must have been classic." Yumi piped up. Everyone laughed as Odd blushed. "Thanks, Odd." Ulrich said. "You know me anything for a party." Odd said with a chuckle.

It was getting late and everyone was starting to clean up, Odd was the only one who hadn't given Ulrich his present. The timing never seem right, there seem to be no openings. He had barely talked to Ulrich all night so he hope their walk back to the dorms would be the perfect time. After everyone decided the factory looked suitable, Odd scanned the room for Ulrich. "Who ya looking for?... Odd?" Jeremy inquired. "Huh? Oh, just Ulrich I figured we could walk back together." Odd explained after breaking out of his trance. "He's walking Yumi home..." Jeremy said feeling bad for Odd. "Ulrich is such a lady killer." Odd said with a laugh.

Yumi had partly pulled Ulrich out of the factory after she convinced him to walk her home. "Are sure everyone's okay with us not helping? They went through all that trouble." Ulrich said though he was more concerned about how pissed Odd would be for them leaving. He had seen Yumi the whole party, she occupied most of his time and he couldn't help but feel bad he hadn't spoken with Odd the whole time. He put everything together and I just ignored him. Ulrich thought. "It's fine, Odd told me to pay more attention to you anyway." Yumi said. "So that's your reasoning?" Ulrich asked starting to question whether she wanted to be here or with William whom she'd been eyeing all night. It bothered Ulrich, but to bring it up would just cause they're current friendship to disappear. "No, I also happen to like you." she said as she leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Happy Birthday!" Yumi said. Ulrich blushed a little, but he was still thinking about Odd and how mad he must be. Yumi started a conversation that he half pay attention to until they arrived at her house. "Thanks for walking me home." Yumi said as she leaned in and kissed Ulrich this time it was on the lips and it shocked Ulrich to the point where he didn't even have a chance to kiss her back or even respond. Yumi pulled away after a few seconds with no response and ran to her door. "Night." She said as she closed the door behind her. Ulrich still couldn't wrap his head around the kiss, they had kissed before, but he just didn't feel like she meant it and he was starting to think he wasn't all that into it either... He headed back to the dorms all the while thinking about how to apologize to Odd for leaving the party.

Odd was laying down trying to stay awake as he waited for Ulrich to return, he still hadn't given him his present and it was almost midnight. Odd was starting to wonder if Ulrich was coming back. He is seventeen now. It's fairly normal... Odd thought. Odd started to feel uneasy, he turned to face the wall, and hugged his pillow. Am I even gonna be able to give him his present tomorrow if he stays out all night? He might think I'm implying things...Odd thought as he shut his eyes and began to fall asleep. No more than 20 minutes later did Ulrich arrive at their room. He had created more of his own problems by thinking about Odd being mad at him. As he entered the room he noticed Odd sleeping. He couldn't take waiting all night for them to be silenced, so he did the only logical thing he could think of, he jumped on Odd to wake him up.

"Wahh..." Odd yelped as he felt a heavy object bounce on him. "Shh...people are sleeping Odd." a familiar voice said. He knew that voice well, it was Ulrich. His eyes drifted to Ulrich's from over his shoulder. Odd turned over on his back to get a better view. Ulrich took that as an invitation to straddle Odd. "Don't you know better than to attack a guy while he's sleeping? What if I had punched you?" Odd said shortly. "Ulrich flinched, he knew Odd was angry. "Why were you having a good dream?" Ulrich said teasingly in an effort to change Odd's mood and regain his own composure. "If I was you would know by now, seeing as how you're sitting on me...or rather it." Odd said as he glanced down at his own torso and then up at Ulrich whom seem to be blushing slightly. Ulrich took it as a sign that he was cheering up. Ulrich leaned down and hugged Odd. It took a moment to register what was going on, but Odd finally wrapped his arms around Ulrich. "Did something happen?" Odd asked concerned. "I'm sorry I left..." Ulrich said. "It's fine." Odd said cheerfully causing Ulrich to break the hug. "Oh, Yumi kissed me." Ulrich said nonchalantly. "That's good, right?" Odd asked not sure how happy his friend seemed. "I don't think I love her anymore..." Ulrich said in a sort of depressed way. "I'm sure it's just a rough patch." Odd said reassuringly, "I think I'm kind of over her, or maybe she's just over me..." Ulrich seemed to get more upset with every word. Odd couldn't think of what to say he was never good with words, so he leaned over and pulled the pants he had wore to the party off the floor and dug into their pockets. "Here, Happy Birthday!" Odd said as he handed Ulrich an envelope. "Thanks." Ulrich said as he opened it and pulled out the contents. There was a drawing and two red tickets. "Night passes? Who'd you steal these from? Jeremy?" Ulrich joked. "For your information, I have gotten pretty good grades lately and have stayed out of trouble." Odd said as he crossed his arms. "Good doggie." Ulrich said as he ran his hand through Odd hair, and held up the drawing with the other. Odd was sort of fighting the petting until Ulrich suddenly stopped. "Is this me?" Ulrich said. Odd seemed sort of confused by the question until he noticed the paper in Ulrich's hand. "I didn't put a drawing in." Odd said slightly panicked the only drawings he ever did of Ulrich were from afar. He snatched it from Ulrich and noticed it was the drawing he had been working on lately, five drawings on one paper each of Ulrich in different environments. Odd kept thinking about how it could have gotten there and how embarrassed he was. He didn't think Ulrich would understand that from an artists perspective Ulrich was a great model, which is why he never asked. All of the sketches seem normal except the one in the bottom left corner of Ulrich shirtless and asleep... "They're really good." Ulrich said as he took it back from Odd. "I don't think so, I'm never able to capture you just right." Odd said slightly squirming underneath Ulrich. Ulrich yawned and rolled off Odd. "What's there to capture?" he said as he got under the covers and laid next to him. "Heart..." Odd said as he closed his eyes. Ulrich placed the picture in his pocket and kicked off his shoes. "I don't think that's something you can put on paper." Ulrich said. Odd started snoring...

Ulrich couldn't stop thinking about Odd capturing his heart... What does that even mean? How can you do that? I'll never understand artists. Ulrich thought. Ulrich shivered it was always cold late at night, the dorms weren't insulated well. He turned on to his other side to see Odd's face. He looked peaceful and kind of sweet. Ulrich extended his hand to touch Odd's face and trailed his fingers from his temple to his cheek. Warm. Ulrich thought. Suddenly Odd stirred in his sleep and Ulrich pulled back his arm. When Odd finally settled he had turned on his other side and was sleeping peacefully again, snoring and all. Ulrich considered this a good chance to get warm. He wrapped his arms around Odd, sleep came easily after that. Ulrich woke up to the Odd's blonde hair in his face and Odd's face buried in his chest. "Odd..." Ulrich started and then thought better of it. Ulrich gave Odd a hug and decided to wait for Odd to wake up, until Ulrich felt a familiar feeling he got most mornings. It was up, realizing this wasn't as bad for him as the realization that Odd's was too. Ulrich shifted slightly until he realized how bad of an idea that was. He let out a slight moan, but his stirring had bothered Odd. As Odd rubbed up against Ulrich, Ulrich felt his member increase. He could barely take the friction, he bit his lip to stifle another outburst. Odd hands found the hem of his shirt and slowly slid them up Ulrich's back, Ulrich arched his back in response to the tingling shooting up his back. Odd's waist was in the perfect position as he began sifting his hips all over the Ulrich trying to get comfortable. "Shh...ahhah..Odd.. staahp...m-" Ulrich said between each wave of arousal. Odd nuzzled his neck and send his hot breath down it. Ulrich grabbed Odd's hair and pushed him closer. "Stahp... I'm gonna..."Ulrich didn't need to finish his sentence, Odd had stopped after his got as close to Ulrich as possible and successfully shoved his hands up his back. Ulrich couldn't get up without waking him and Odd would be the finish to point out the morning wood. Ulrich sighed only to hear himself let out another moan, large breaths created to much movement for him to handle. Ulrich decided sleeping again was all he could do.

Three hours later, Odd woke up to see Ulrich's chest in his face. "Woah..." Odd said with a shock. Odd released his grip on Ulrich, and rounded on his back. He looked at his friend laying next to him. Odd sat up thinking better of staring at a sleeping guy. Ulrich should have realized his feelings by now and chose to ignore them. Odd noticed his bulge in his pants, causing him to turn a new shade of red. Odd couldn't help but wonder if maybe Ulrich had one too. Odd reached for the blanket and flipped it over. Odd couldn't believe Ulrich's was worse. How can you sleep like that? Odd thought. Odd's eyes shifted to Ulrich's face and that was all the push he needed to grab his clothes, walk out of the room, and take care of his 'business' in the dorm showers. Ulrich woke up to the sound of a slamming door. He looked over to where Odd had slept and realized his friend had finally woken up and left. Ulrich looked down at his hard on. He noticed the blanket hadn't been covering him, which meant Odd had seen... Ulrich blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Fuck!_ Ulrich thought as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Ulrich looked at the time it was still pretty early in the morning, he figured the best was to not worry about it for now and just get ready for the day. Ulrich grabbed some clothes and ran out to the dorm showers.  
Odd turned on a shower and let it warm up as he peeled off his clothes. When Odd got in, he decided to let this erection pass with cold water, and turned the knob so he could slowly get use to it. As Odd was "cooling off" Ulrich walked in with his stuff. Ulrich blushed and continued to turn on the shower farthest from Odd. Odd watched him out of the corner of his eye, until he realized watching Ulrich strip was making him harder. Odd groaned louder than he had intended to. Ulrich glanced over. "Are you okay?" Ulrich asked moving into full naked view. Odd groaned again, but this time it sounded more pleasure filled. Ulrich stopped and turned his head from him. "Sorry...I'm guessing you had a "good" dream too..." Ulrich said. Ulrich hopped in his shower and avoided Odd's eyes. Odd turned up the cold to sooth his hard on. Ulrich, however, wasn't that shy and just rubbed himself off, ignoring Odd's uncomfortable shifting. Ulrich felt no need to be shy anymore, the damage was done and it's not as if he had been the only one. They were the only ones in the shower room and Odd could barely stand it. Odd could hear Ulrich's panting and the water splashing in a rhythmic pattern. Ulrich moaned and started to bend over a little, he could feel Odd's gaze shift toward him every so often making his pleasure heighten. Ulrich glanced over at Odd and they locked eyes. Ulrich was using one hand to rub himself and the other to hold himself up. Odd wished he had his sketch book because Ulrich had never looked sexier to him. Ulrich's body started to shudder and Odd blushed. Ulrich's moaning got louder, soon he dropped to his knees, and was out of Odd's view.

Odd and Ulrich spend the next twenty minutes taking the most uncomfortable shower of their lives. When Ulrich got out of the shower and got dressed he seemed to revert back to his usual self. Ulrich waited for Odd to change and they enter the cafeteria. "Ulrich. Odd." Jeremy said as he waved them over to his table. "I'm gonna get food first." Odd said still uncomfortable around Ulrich. "Okay, meet you at the table." Ulrich said as he walked to Jeremy and took a seat. Yumi, Aelita, William, and Jeremy had already tarted breakfast and were talking about school. "Ulrich, you want to hang out with me tonight?" Yumi said cheerfully. "Sure." Ulrich said instantly. "Good, my parents are out of town so I was hoping we could watch movies." Yumi said as she placed her chin in her hand and her elbow on the table. "Sounds like fun." Ulrich said. "What sounds like fun?" Odd said taking the seat next to Ulrich in an effort to bring back the normalcy. "I'm going to Yumi's tonight." Ulrich said not looking at Odd. "Okay, don't forget your key." Odd said jokingly. "I'm not you Odd I know have to keep trace of my things." Ulrich snipped. Odd stared at Ulrich for a minute before handing him an extra pudding he had snagged. "Here..."Odd said. Ulrich looked at him and took the pudding cup. "Happy?" Odd asked. "Yeah, sorry I;m just tired." Ulrich said. No one seemed to be paying any attention to them, so Odd put his arm on Ulrich's shoulder. "You know we'll always be friends, right?" Odd asked. "Yeah." Ulrich said and gave Odd a half smile. Odd always knew what Ulrich was worried about even if Ulrich wasn't aware of it himself.

Later that day, Ulrich was in the library returning some books he had used for an English project that week. "Ulrich!" Odd shouted only to get hushed by everyone including Ulrich. "This a library, you know?" Ulrich said wondering what Odd could possibly want. "I know, I was looking for you." Odd said. "Well you found me." Ulrich said as he started looking at the spines of some books on the shelves, until he found one he liked and sat down with it. Odd followed him standing behind him seemingly to read along. "Well? Was there a reason you were looking for me?" Ulrich asked. "Oh, yeah..." Odd leaned over and wrapped his arms around Ulrich's shoulders. "Are you really gonna go to Yumi's tonight?" Odd finished saying as he placed his head next to Ulrich's. "Yes, and you're heavy." Ulrich said trying to ignore Odd's breath on his neck. Odd bit his lip, trying to think of any excuse he for Ulrich to stay home. "We have school tomorrow, you know..."Odd said. "Yeah, I plan to be back in time." Ulrich said with a touch of sarcasm. "Uh... I haven't been feeling well lately. You might get Yumi sick." Odd tried. "Then get off me before I get sick." Ulrich said with a slight roll of his shoulders knowing it would take more than that. "You should take care of me." Odd said rather boldly. Ulrich turned his face slightly to Odd's. He took a deep breath. "I will, when I come back." Ulrich said and he turned his head back to his book.

Later back at the dorms, Ulrich was getting dressed for his date. Odd was sitting on his bed holding his pillow and watching Ulrich out of the corner of his eye. "You don't have to go..." Odd said in a last attempt. "Yes, I do." Ulrich said. "But, I thought you didn't feel anything for her anymore." Odd said. "That's why I have to go, it's not fair to her if I don't to keep leading her on." Ulrich said. "She has William." Odd said bitterly. Ulrich got really quiet for a minute and then just left. As Ulrich walked to Yumi's he thought of nothing but Odd's face in the library, he really did look sick and he seemed different than usual. _Then, again I've been acting different than usual._ Ulrich thought.

Ulrich reached Yumi's house, he rang the doorbell. Yumi opened the door in a rather short skirt and a mid-drift top. "Ulrich, you came." Yumi said with a smile and let him in. Yumi had popcorn, pillows, and blankets set up in her living room with dim lighting and a stack of movies. "Which one are we watching?" Ulrich asked. "Doesn't matter..." Yumi said as she sat in the pile of blankets and pillows. Ulrich sat down and looked through the DVDs. Yumi crawled next to him and lend a little to much of her chest on his back. Ulrich blushed. "You know Ulrich, our kiss the other night was sort of lame... Don't you think?" Yumi asked as she slid her hand down his chest from behind him. "Umm, Yumi, I actually wanted to talk to you about that..." Ulrich said half choking on his words. Yumi kissed his neck and it sent shock waves through his spine he remembered when Odd's breath was on his neck. Ulrich gripped the blanket underneath him. "mmm..." Ulrich tried not to make a noise. "Turn around Ulrich." Yumi said. Ulrich figured it was a good chance to straighten out his feelings, so he turned around. She locked him in a kiss as soon has their eyes meet. _I wonder if Odd kisses like this_. Ulrich thought and then brushed it away. Thinking of Odd turned Ulrich on and he stuck his tongue out hoping for entrance into Yumi's mouth. Yumi let out a muffled moan as Ulrich's hand slid up her skirt and pulled her toward him. Their tongues swirling around each other. Yumi climbed on Ulrich's lap and realized what she was doing was working. She feel his pants tightening underneath her. Ulrich moaned as another thought of Odd being the one in his arms came into his mind. Ulrich pulled Yumi's shirt off only breaking the kiss for a second. Yumi started removing Ulrich's shirt and unbuttoned his pants. "Odd..." Ulrich let out in a moan. Yumi was too busy rubbing up against Ulrich's crotch to notice. Ulrich laid Yumi down and pulled off her skirt. Yumi broke the kiss and looked up at him. "Hurry." Yumi said with pleasure in her eyes. "She has William." Odd's words bounced around in Ulrich's mind. Odd flashed in Yumi's place for a second and Ulrich dropped on top of Yumi. "I can't... I can't do this..." Ulrich said. "What?" Yumi asked. "I like someone else..." Ulrich said. "I do, too. Who cares..." Yumi said nonchalantly. "What?" Ulrich said as he sat up and off her. "Yeah, I like William...but William wouldn't hang out woth me to night so to make him jealous I thought we could have sex, but that's when I thought you liked me." Yumi said. "You know Yumi, you've turned into a real bitch since, we stopped X.A.N.A." Ulrich said as he put his clothes back on. "Whatever." Yumi said as she grabbed a blanket to cover herself. Ulrich ran out of Yumi's home and bakc to the school dorms.

It was around 9:30 p.m. and Odd was wrapped up in Ulrich's blanket. He hadn't been lying about feeling under the weather, when he heard the key in the door turn and someone walk in. "Wrong bed, Idiot." Ulrich said as he climbed in next to him. "AACHHOO!" Odd sneezed. "So you really are sick." Ulrich said as he rolled Odd over to face him. "You're suppose to say bless you." Odd said. "Yeah, yeah." Ulrich said as he placed his forehead to Odd's. "You're burning up, why haven't you gone to the nurses office?" Ulrich asked. Odd buried his head in Ulrich's chest as a response. "I'll go see if Jeremy has anything." Ulrich said as he got up and walked out. Odd started to doze off.

"JEREMY!" Ulrich shouted as he knocked on Jeremy's door. "What?" Jeremy said as he swung it open. "Do you have any fever medicine?" Ulrich asked. "Yeah, one second."Jeremy said as he disappeared into his room. When he came back he handed a box to Ulrich. "Hope Odd feels better." Jeremy said. "How'd you know it was for Odd?" Ulrich asked. "Well for one he's your roommate. Plus, he seemed weird all day today." Jeremy said before he said his farewells and Ulrich ran back to his room. Odd was asleep by the time Ulrich got back and his snoring was worse when sick. "Odd, get up." Ulrich nudged him. Odd made some groans and rolled over. Ulrich swung his legs over Odd sat on the side of the bed closest to the wall. "Odd." Ulrich said as he shook he slightly. Odd's eyes fluttered open. "What?" Odd asked. "Medicine." Ulrich said as he took out the medicine and read the measurements. "No, that stuff is gross."Odd said as he placed his hands over his mouth. Ulrich poured the blue liquid into the small cup and put it near Odd's face. "You need to get better. Take it!" Ulrich said. Odd shook his head. "What do I have to do to get you to take it?" Ulrich inquired. "Give it to me from your mouth." Odd said half jokingly. Ulrich didn't take it as a joke he sipped it and held it in his mouth. He hovered over Odd's face. Odd was to shocked to open his mouth but had dropped his hands. Ulrich pulled down Odd's chin until his mouth was opened. Ulrich placed his lips on Odd's and let the liquid fall into Odd's mouth. Some poured down Odd's cheek and Ulrich's eyes fluttered closed. Odd swallowed out of sheer shock. Ulrich placed a hand on Odd's waist and let his tongue slip into Odd's mouth. Odd flicked his tongue out to assist Ulrich. Their tongue's swirled in a fight for dominance, but Ulrich won and deepened the kissed. He pushed harder into Odd and slid his hands under the blanket and up Odd's sides. Odd moaned and freed his arms from Ulrich's blanket to grip Ulrich's body. Ulrich let out a moan as Odd entangled his fingers in Ulrich's hair. Ulrich slid his hands down Odd's chest and found his crotch. "Mmm..." Odd let out and broke the kiss. As Odd laid there panting Ulrich shoved his hand down Odd's pants and massaged his member. Odd was withering underneath Ulrich from the pleasure. Odd stared moaning and gripping the blanket under him. "Ulrich..." Odd said breathlessly. Ulrich lend in and trailed kisses down Odd's neck. Ulrich let a moan escape from himself and quickly locked Odd in another deep kiss. Odd slid his hands up Ulrich's shirt. Ulrich's mind was racing, he had never felt such pleasure by just letting someone touch him. Ulrich let out a moan and then they heard a bark. "Ahhh?..." Odd said half pleasure filled after puzzled. Ulrich slipped his hand out of Odd's pants and sat up. "Kiwi?" Ulrich asked as he looked at Odd. "I thought... Jeremy...had him..." Odd said still panting. "He probably let him out cause your sick." Ulrich said as he got up to open the door. "Ulrich?" Odd said shyly. "You should sleep, I got a little carried away. Sorry." Ulrich said as he let Kiwi in and closed the door. Kiwi curled up on Odd's bed. Odd huffed and got off Ulrich's bed. He wobbled a little and Ulrich caught him. "You don't have to move." Ulrich said. "Sorry, I shouldn't have slept on your bed. I got a little carried away." Odd snapped and shook Ulrich off him. Odd plopped down next to Kiwi and crashed... (more to come)


	3. Chapter 3

Ulrich got up at the crack of dawn. "Odd you awake?" Ulrich said, but only got snores in response. Ulrich remembered when he needed ear plugs to sleep but over the years he started to find Odd's snoring comforting. Ulrich rolled over and glanced at the clock. There was still three hours until school started. Ulrich decided to slip into Odd's bed and try to sleep there. He pushed Kiwi into a position that gave him enough room to sleep between Odd and the wall. Soon Ulrich drifted to sleep only to be woken up by the alarm clock two hours later. Ulrich's eyes shot open to see Odd's face, he thought of how he'd like to wake up to that face everyday. "Odd, get up it's time to get ready for school." Ulrich said slightly shaking Odd. "I don't feel to well." Odd mumbled. "It's school or the nurse's office?" Ulrich questioned. "School..." Odd said as he opened his eyes slowly to see Ulrich propped up by his elbow staring down at him. "Why am I in your bed?" Odd asked. "You aren't... I'm in yours..." Ulrich said with a slight blush. "Dream?" Odd inquired and buried his face in Ulrich chest. "Odd we really have to go to school..." Ulrich said resisting the urge to hug him back. "I don't want to." Odd said. Ulrich was use to Odd's pouting but that didn't stop his hand from touching his hair. "We're gonna miss breakfast..." Ulrich tried to reason. Odd grew silent.. Ulrich let go of his hair and pulled his chin up. Odd seemed sad and unsure. "Odd, what's wrong?" Ulrich asked. "What happened at Yumi's?" Odd's voice wavered slightly. Ulrich started to say something but stopped. Odd pushed away from Ulrich and got out of bed. "I need to know Ulrich..." Odd said. "She tried to get me to have sex with her, I told her that I couldn't cause I like someone else and she told me she was just toying with me anyway..." Ulrich said. "Was that why you were touching me last night?" Odd asked with tears blurring his vision. "I did that cause I like you and I couldn't control myself." Ulrich said. "That doesn't make any sense." Odd shouted. "It's the truth." Ulrich said as he rose to his knees reaching toward Odd. Odd backed away. "How did you find out she wanted to have sex with you? Yumi isn't really the type to just ask or casually bring it up..." Odd said scared to know the answer. "She... I... She started kissing me and well she seemed to be heading south..." Ulrich said. "I don't believe you." Odd said as he grabbed some clothes out of the his dresser. "I don't understand why you're so angry, I left her to be with you... I told her I was over her." Ulrich said. "You wouldn't understand." Odd said as he opened the door to leave, he seem to hesitant halfway out the door. Ulrich was getting a headache, he couldn't understand why Odd was upset they were together...weren't they? And then it hit him, Odd never said he liked him back... (I think part 3 is sort of sucky but more to come and it should be better than this!)


End file.
